Requiem: Ballad of a Fallen Clan
by Mariposa137
Summary: 100 drabbles about Itachi and Sasuke, different themes and time periods, there will also be some yaoi and lemons, enjoy!
1. Storm

_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto._

_This is the first of 100drabblesabout Itachi andSasukebased on the fanfic challenge from live journal. There are 100 prompts and I decided to start with"storm." My good friend Lawlipop told me about it and I couldn't help, but do it!(even though i don't have a LJ XD. ) Anyways these are fun for me to write and I hope they are fun to read, please let me know !_

_Peace and love peoplez_

* * *

70. Storm 

Itachi held his hat firmly to his head as an angry gust of wind blew past him. 

"It looks like rain, Itachi-san!" Kisame called out to him over the howling wind. 

Itachi acknowledged him with a nod. Both picked up their pace as thunder rumbled and lighting began to flash. They pressed on undaunted by the change in weather; such things were to be expected in the land of rain. However the pair agreed to find shelter for the night. The rain began to fall, as Kisame spotted a cave not to far from their position. 

"Over there, Itachi-san!" Itachi's eyes followed Kisame's hand as he pointed the cave out.

Kisame turned to go in the direction of the cave, secretly relieved to get away from the lighting, but stopped short as he sensed that Itachi was not following him. 

Kisame sighed and turned back to his partner, sure enough, there was Itachi. He had removed the hat and was staring up at the thundering skies, allowing the rain to soak through his clothes, lost in thought. Kisame raised an eyebrow at this scene, but decided to keep quiet, it's not like Itachi would tell him anyway.

Kisame continued toward the cave, leaving the fallen Uchiha to his thoughts.

Itachi had felt something in the rain when it first touched his skin. He gazed up at the heavens, looking for meaning; he heard the thunder and watched the lighting flash. 

_"The lighting..."_ Itachi reflected on the last time he had seen such as display. 

_That_ time it had been gathered in the palm of his brother's hand, aimed at him. Itachi smirked at the sky. He saw Sasuke's face in the lighting, and heard his promises of death in the thunder. Itachi stood, rooted to the spot until the lighting and thunder subsided. All that remained was the rain, and the moaning of the wind. Itachi almost laughed at the irony. The heavens were weeping for _him_, a murderer and a devil of this world. 

_"The end…" _That is what Itachi had felt in the rain. "_Soon, very soon, my brother, we will have our end."_


	2. Star

_Disclaimer: I still do no own naruto. ;)_

_Yayz, second drabble, this time the prompt is "star" let me know what ya think XD. Much love!_

* * *

46. Star

Sasuke hated nights like these. 

To any other person this night would have seemed peaceful. The air was fresh, and a gentle wind blew. The sky overhead was clear of any clouds, and thousands of glittering stars could be seen from the earth below. 

Sasuke scowled, silent nights like these gave him far too much time to reflect, and remember. 

In his time with Team 7, he would find nights like these comforting. The silence would help clear his mind, and he would often sit on his rooftop and meditate. Now things were different. The rooftop he sat upon tonight was not that of his Konoha apartment, but one of Orochimaru's many hideouts. Sasuke no longer found a use for meditation, his focus was clear. 

He was an avenger. 

Sasuke convinced himself that his life only held meaning in his brother's death. He allowed his hate to consume him, and forced himself to look forward, because remembering was dangerous. If he allowed himself to remember, his thoughts would turn to a hyperactive dobe, a pervy sensei, and a certain pink haired kunoichi. If Sasuke thought of them, he would begin to think what might have been. This course of thought would lead emotions that Sasuke could not afford to acknowledge. 

He had only one goal.

Bonds such as love and friendship only served as chains that held Sasuke back. He raised his gaze toward the shining heavens above, remembering his last encounter with his old teammates.

_Sakura_… _Naruto_…

Sasuke had masked it well, but part of him had been relieved to see them there, that day in Orochimaru's hideout. Perhaps he had been hoping they would find him someday, he really didn't understand the emotions he felt then. He had trained hard to divest himself of emotions, but he felt the wall around his heart crack when he looked down into each of their faces. 

He saw eyes that held shock and relief, but most of all _hope._ He wasn't stupid he knew why they had come; they had come to take him home.

Sasuke shut his tired eyes, _home… _

That was not something he could think about, he would be a wanderer until his task was done, but maybe after? Sasuke shook his head roughly. No, he could not think about the future, only the past and his hatred, that's all he needed now. 

He looked up into the stars a final time and made a silent vow to never lose sight of his goal. However, as Sasuke turned back to go inside he heard what sounded like a sob on the wind, he paused for a second to look in the direction of Konoha. 

In Konoha tearful green eyes looked to silent stars for answers that would not come. Although he did not see it, Sasuke knew that tonight he shared the same sky as her, he decided to stay outside a little bit longer.


	3. Green

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it._

_Whew this was a long one, this one is dedicated to my friend Emlo and her stupid boy, love ya lady! Please R&R! Naked Itachis and Sasukes to all you lovlies XD. (forgive my grammar, I know it's pretty bad)._

* * *

14. Green

Sasuke had told his team that they would make camp for the night; no one argued. 

They had traveled for a total of three days. The only stopsthat weremadewere for food in a nearby village, and another time to gather information from a farming couple. Needless to say all three of his companies dropped to the ground with exhaustion when he told them they could rest. 

Sasuke frowned at the scene; he had thought they had more stamina than that. Sasuke gave a deep sigh, and decided to scout the area, they were in dire need of water, and he thought he heard a stream nearby. 

Sasuke gathered everyone's water containers, and Karin offered to accompany him batting her eyelashes in a sickly obvious way. Sasuke inwardly cringed and told her she was needed to keep an eye on Jungo, and inform him if anything went wrong. Karin pouted at this, but took it as a sign that Sasuke thought she was useful and didn't argue. 

Sasuke took off into the trees after this, glad to be away from Karin for now, the girl was becoming an annoyance, even more so than _her._ Sasuke smirked at this thought, rememberingbetter times. His thoughts were quickly broken by the rushing sound of water. He spotted the stream up ahead and stopped for a second to scan the area for a second. Closing his eyes he couldn't sense any menacing chakra, so he assumed it was safe. He left the shelter of the trees, and knelt beside the water. The sunset made the water glow red; he took in the scene silently, allowing himself to have a moment of peace. 

He shut his eyes and his thoughts turned once again to the pink haired kunoichi. Remembering the last time they had met, she had looked so different, more confident. Sasuke smirked and began filling the water containers absently, letting his guard down in the halcyon setting. He almost missed the sound of a kunai cutting the air; he jumped out of the way just in time to see it hit the spot where his head had been. 

Mentally cursing his own blunder, Sasuke quickly threw a line of shuriken in the direction of his enemy's chakra. Sasuke heard the sound of metal on metal and saw his shuriken fall to the ground lifelessly. Sasuke smirked dangerously, now knowing the position of his enemy he moved to jump into the trees, but the newcomer beat him to it, jumping at him, a katana drawn. In mid-jump Sasuke pulled out his own sword, and met the intruder's with a loud clang, their combined strength canceling one another out. 

The pair was thrown back to opposite ends of the clearing. Catching his breath, Sasuke finally got a good look at his opponent. 

He smirked arrogantly, an ANBU hunter. 

He could tell by the tiger mask and the dark cloak that obscured everything but the mask. He knew that this hunter could have only been from one village. 

"So the Leaf is sending hunter nin after me, huh?" 

Sasuke frowned when the figured did not reply, and got into an offensive stance, sword raised threateningly. 

Sasuke scoffed, '_So be it,'_ he thought raising his own blade. 

A second later the hunter was upon him their swords met again. The figure managed to overpowerSasuke and knock him off balance, allowing his opponent to land a swift upward kick to his jaw, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Recovering quickly, Sasuke sent a grand fireball toward his enemy, who countered summoning a water wall from the stream to protect themself. Steam and mist filled the area and the pair lost sight of each other. 

_'Dammit another stalemate!'_ Sasuke scowled. 

He willed himself to calm and look for his enemy's chakra with his sharingan. _'_

_There!'_ he spotted a faint hint of green chakra. 

Using his inhuman speed he managed to get behind the hunter, but the enemy sensed him before his sword stroke fell and put up a kunai to meet his sword. Sasuke grinned darkly as the kunai broke under the strength of his sword. 

The stunned enemy managed to sidestep his sword, and jump back, but not before Sasuke sent a barrage of fireballs after them. Jumping high into the air, Sasuke's enemy managed to avoid most of fireballs, but one caught ontheir coat, setting it aflame, the enemy had no choice but to discard it mid-air. 

Sasuke watched his opponent land upon the ground with the grace of cat. He was shocked to see his enemy was female. Something else caught his eye-- long pink hair. 

Sasuke gaped, but had no time to think because the kunoichi rushed up to him, katana drawn once again. He raised his blade to counter, but the female before him was quicker. She knocked his sword from his hand, and when Sasuke blinked he found himself pinned against a tree. 

The kunoichi had a chakra filled hand around his neck and her katana positioned to skewer him through his stomach. Sasuke choked up blood from the force of her blow, and the kunoichi hesitated as his blood covered her mask. He looked down at her mask. 

"Not bad, Sakura," He whispered. 

The hunter did not move, and Sasuke moved his hand up slowly and pushed the tiger mask up just enough to reveal her face. Hard green eyes stared up at him. They held a fiery determination he had never seen before, he smirked down at her, but it was she who spoke first. 

"I'm here to kill you, Sasuke-kun." 

He had watched her mouth move when she had said his name, it sounded good coming from her lips. The syllables rolling off her tongue had felt so right. His eyes locked with hers, he saw killer intent staring back at him, his smirk faded. His hand moved of its own volition and moved a piece of hair out her eyes. Her grip on his neck loosened, but remained there. 

"Sakura, you can't kill someone if your heart is not in it." He said simply. 

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You don't know me anymore Sasuke-- you don't know how I feel." He smirked; she was stronger he would give her that, but those verdant eyes hadn't changed a bit; they still told him everything he needed to know. 

"Don't pretend with me Sakura, I know you better than you think." 

She slammed him harder into the tree. "Shut up!" she growled, she hid her face from him, but he knew, he always knew. 

He coughed up more blood, and reached out and took the wrist that held her sword to his stomach. He tugged on it pushing toward him, the sharp tip nicked his flesh and blood began to leak from the small wound. 

"Then what are you waiting for, kill me." Sasuke's dare was spoken in barely a whisper against her ear. He saw her tremble slightly and she slowly met his gaze. The green in her eyes had softened and they shined with tears that she could not shed. Her eyes told him of her long struggle to get to this point. Sasuke gave a bitter laugh; she wanted to kill him before he died at the hands of someone else. _'Better to die by the hands of lover, than those of a stranger, eh Sakura?' _

Sasuke brought a hand to hold her cheek, letting her know he understood. She shut her eyes and leaned into his touch.

A small smile crept onto her face, "Take me with you, Sasuke." 

Opening her eyes to see his reaction, she was met by a confused frown. She looked at him affectionately, "Make me yours for eternity." 

_'Eternity…' _sasuke's smirk returned, catching her meaning. "Hai," was all he said, there was no need for words, not anymore.

Sakura let go of his neck, and took a step back.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pack. 

Their eyes locked, and each lunged at the other, both impaling the other on their blade. They shared a passionate kiss and sunk to the ground together. Removing their weapons from each other's body, they shared kisses and promises offorever until death snatched them both away from this world, together, never to be parted again.


	4. Choices

_Disclaimer: I don own Naruto D8_

_This time its the prompt choices. Might be a spoiler if you aren't up to date with the manga, read at your own discretion, and let me know wha you think._

* * *

**86. Choices**

Itachi exhaled slowly as he stared at the large double doors in front of him

Itachi exhaled slowly as he stared at the large double doors in front of him. He had finally made his decision. He knew that once he passed through those doors, and relayed his decision to the Hokage, there was no going back.

He reached unsteady hands to grasp the ornate handles. Itachi hesitated a moment, cursing his trembling limbs, and hardening his resolve.

He had to this, he was the only one who could.

With renewed determination, Itachi threw the heavy oak doors open, and was temporarily blinded by the light of the noon day sun that shined in through the large windows that surrounded the Hokage's office.

Itachi heard his Hokage before he saw him, "Itachi-kun."

Blindly Itachi stepped over the threshold and once his eyes adjusted he saw that the Hokage was standing beside his desk, his signature pipe poking out the side of his mouth. Itachi smiled warmly at the sight, one he would surely miss, and bowed deeply, "Hokage-sama."

After a few moments Itachi righted himself, his face becoming a blank mask.

Seeing Itachi's change in demeanor, the Hokage's heart clenched painfully, knowing full well the large burden that he had put on the boy. He along with the village councilors had forced the unfortunate youth into an inescapable corner. Had the Hokage traded places with the youth, not even he, the strongest ninja in the village, knew what he would choose. He truly respected the boy's courage.

The Hokage cleared his throat and came to stand before the jaded teen, "Have you come to a decision?"

Itachi looked down at his feet, his raven bangs falling into his face obscuring the Hokage's view of his face, "Hai."

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe waiting patiently for the teen's response.

Itachi took a deep breath and look directly into the eyes of the wizened man in front him, "I'll do it." T

he Hokage closed his eyes saying a small prayer for the young man's soul, "Very well, you understand what this means for you…" "Hai."

Itachi already knew his duty, the slaughter of his own kin. He would be a wanted man, a rouge ninja, a traitor; this is the part he would play so that the country he loved so dearly would have peace.

"Very well, go and make whatever preparations you must." Itachi nodded in comprehension and bowed deeply turning on his heel toward the double doors. As he reached for the handles he heard the Hokage call his name.

Itachi did not turn back, but stopped and waited for the Hokage to continue, "Itachi I am very sorry, I would never have…" "It's not your fault Hokage-sama, this is the way of things, I will gladly forsake my own happiness, so that others can live here in peace, ignorant to the horrors of war." Itachi's voice was barely a whisper as he spoke these final words. The boy excused himself once again and left the office swiftly shutting the door behind him.

The Hokage sighed deeply as his heart cried for the boy. Looking absently out his window toward the Uchiha district he began to question if this was truly the only option that he had left in face of the clan's trechery. The Hokage knew he would find no sleep tonight knowing that he had made a young boy into a killer.

--

"I'm home!" the dark haired youth called out.

Itachi nearly smirked as he felt a small presence sneak up behind him, "Gotcha Nii-san!!" yelled a small Sasuke as he tried to jump on his brothers back.

However, predicting Sasuke's moves perfectly Itachi stepped out of the way and managed to trap his little brother in a headlock. "Not bad Sasuke, but not good enough!" Itachi laughed as Sasuke pouted and struggled in his grasp, "No fair, Nii-san! Let me go!!"

"What is all this noise about!? Boys behave yourselves!" Their mother chided as she walked past. "Yes, mother." The boys said in unison, as Itachi let go of Sasuke.

Itachi smirked down at him when Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his older brother. Itachi tousled Sasuke's hair roughly earning more threats from the child, and turned to head to his room when he caught sight of his father watching them from the doorway.

"Itachi, where have you been?" Uchiha Fugaku interrogated his eldest son, eyeing him suspiciously. Itachi steeled himself, "I had a meeting with the Hokage regarding my newest mission."

The clan leader raised a brow at this, "Which is?"

Itachi glanced back at Sasuke who had been watching the exchange from behind him. The boy blushed a little at having been caught, but took Itachi's look as a cue to leave. The young boy hung his head and walked down the hall to his room.

Itachi turned back to his father when he was sure Sasuke would not witness the argument Itachi could feel coming on.

"My mission is covert; I cannot speak of it, Father."

Fugaku tensed at his sons answer, "You have been saying that a lot lately, Itachi," his father activated his sharingan, "Everything I have been doing up to this point has been for the benefit of our family and the clan, and if all goes according to plan, everything will get better, but before that can happen you have to play your part Itachi, I need you to stay close to the Hokage and keep me informed on all his movements, don't forget where your loyalties lie, my _son._"

Itachi nearly scoffed at the way his father had used the word 'son' as a threat, but he held it in and nodded, his dark bangs once again masking his facial features from view. Thinking he had quashed his son's rebelliousness Fugaku pushed passed his son and into the house.

Itachi was left on his home's entrance staring at the cracked Uchiha crest on the wall across from him. Itachi thought the sight was ironic now, knowing that in a few days time… "Nii-san?"

Itachi was surprised to find a small hand in his; he looked down at his blushing baby brother, wondering if he had heard any of the previous conversation. Itachi searched his brother's face and found nothing to say that he had, just a genuine curiosity to know what was troubling his Nii-san.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke, giving his small had a reassuring squeeze. The little boy giggled and beamed up at him.

Itachi turned to lead the boy inside the house once again, however Sasuke ran ahead of him, and dragged him by their joined hands. Itachi felt such affection for the small boy, he was a light in Itachi's dark world.

_Sasuke, you will be my light._


End file.
